What a Girl Wants
by Tchrin Yuan
Summary: AU! Based on a Film, What a Girl Wants. Summer, daughter of Akiza plans to transform her life by meeting her father Yusei Fudo who had separated from their family. She hopes that one day, she would be able to share a dance with him. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the Movie, What a Girl Wants staring Amanda Bynes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie nor 5D's. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Once upon a time... there was a doctor named Akiza who one day decided to go and see the world."

_She was in a desert, sand decorating the entire place, cactus's placed in some spots and some bushes over there and here. _

_The sound of a vehicle started to stomp closer to her ears, she looked behind her. _

"_Hi!" Everyone in the bus shouted, making sure she was able to hear over the loud sound of the bus. _

_A bus filled with people rushed past her, the dust collecting and a little bit blowing into her face, her red hair blowing backwards. The people all chanted greetings to her, making her smile. _

"_Hi!" _

_Holding onto her sunhat she waved back, her grin widening. But once the bus went past completely, she accidentally tripped on her red, high heeled boots. _

"_Whoa!" _

_Her body suddenly fell over, and she rolled down the sandy hill. The suitcase that was in her grasp fell out, tumbling in front of her. _

_She was glad it wasn't snow she was rolling down on. _

"Little did she now that in the Desert of Morocco.."

"_Watch out!" _

"..Fate was waiting for her."

_A man, about twenty years old, ran towards her, his heels murdering the sand as he ran. His project was right there, waiting to be smashed by a random lady. But that wasn't what he was more concerned about. He jumped, and the girl landed into his arms as they both crashed into the sand. The small particles of the sand fell over top of them as the man got up, arching his body over top her. _

_His hair was black, she noticed, sticking out in a crab-like way with yellow highlights. He had tan skin and his eyes were cobalt blue. They gave of a dreamy stench that she easily got lost in them. _

"And his name was Yusei."

_And that was the end of that day. _

_A few months later, they rode together on his motor bike. It was red in colour, and rather beautiful. The redheaded women held onto his waist, as he rode up to a cliff where the view showed off more. _

_She smiled. The view was spectacular. _

"They fell in love, and were married soon after in the ruins of Morocco."

_The next couple of days they were driving to Yusei's home in New Domino City. They drove through the gates, and parked by the steps of the massive, expensive house that Yusei labeled home. _

_He was the prince of New Domino, son of Hakase Fudo and his wife who were the king and queen. _

_Yusei brought Akiza out of the car. She was wearing brown cowboy boots, and a red thick strapped tank top. _

_She might be a doctor, but she had an odd fashion sense. _

_The King didn't seem to mind at all as he didn't care whom his son picked to be his bride. But because of family burdens that came down from ridiculous amounts of history and generations, he had no choice but follow the rules. _

_That redhead lady was not acceptable, no matter how much Hakase didn't care. _

"Yusei brought them back to their family in New Domino City so they could get married for real. But fate was not so kind this time. She was definitely not what they were expecting.

"But when Yusei's father passed away, Akiza knew that there would be even more pressure on him to lead a certain kind of life, because he was now Lord Fudo."

_After his father's death he was assigned to become the new King of New Domino. Yusei sat there, sighing as paperwork flooded over his father's former desk, which now belonged to him._

"And Akiza was no one's idea of a lady."

_They took all of her suitcases, and placed them at her feet, and one of her messenger bags in her arms. Her bag belonged in her hands, she guessed, not in a place like this. They put her into the family's car, and drove her to the airport where she could go back home. _

_The picture of Yusei engraved in her mind forever. _

"Even though it broke her heart, she knew she had to leave him. But a few months later, fate gave her the greatest gift of all, a beautiful baby girl she named Summer."

Akiza smiled, her red hair framing her face. She glanced down at her daughter. "You never get old of that story don't you.. Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Love you." She planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you," Her daughter whispered. She had black hair that she and both Akiza knew, inherited from her father and she had cobalt eyes.. she had got them from her father also. But her skin was not tan, and that was something she got from her mother.

"I can't believe your thirteen years old today," Akiza said faintly, walking out of her daughter's room.

Summer picked up the brown book that was sitting beside her on her desk. She rubbed her fingers over the leather, brown cover, opening it.

She took a picture out, and held it, as her teal nail polish showed.

"Sweet dreams, Yusei," She mumbled, smiling for a few seconds as she kissed the fifteen year old photo.

* * *

><p>Today was Summer's fifteenth birthday. But today they didn't have time to celebrate, and instead work filled up their schedule.<p>

"Are you here for the wedding?" A man with dark shades and a hairless head came up to them. Daphne peeked out through the windows of her mother's van.

"Yeah, we're here to perform," Akiza explained politely. "Oh, and a waitress." She pointed towards Summer who sat in the back. She waved at the stranger with the black sunglasses. Summer got out of the van, accidentally bumping her head. She muttered a small "ow" as she ran out towards the round tables with white table cloths, dusting her red waitress uniform.

The man chucked his finger towards the parking area, where Akiza started to drive towards.

The sun gave of minor comfort as she walked passed some tables, hearing the bride whine about how his husband didn't show up yet, and how it was their wedding day. As her mother was singing, she frowned slightly, walking away from the whining bride and the dancing crowd.

Her mother sung as a hobby, but she wasn't professional. It was good enough though, and the bride and groom decided to ask her to sing, knowing her from work.

"Whoa!" Summer stumbled as she nearly crashed her body on the ground, but she caught her balance, and stood back up. She glanced strangely on the ground, noticing that a leg was sticking out from one of the tables.

She bent down and looked underneath, only to hear a drunken voice spit out: "Hey, how yer doin'? Yer looking pretty fine."

Daphne looked at the man under the table. His cheeks were red, showing that he was drunk. She gave him a weird look, the comfort in the atmosphere flying away immediately.

He started to cough, and collapsed in one millisecond.

"Uhh." Akiza's daughter took her head from under the table, letting go of the table cloth. She looked around, her blue cobalt eyes searching around.

"Um I'm sorry, but can I borrow this?" She asked someone, and took the knife out of their hand, not bothering to let them answer. She ran towards the glass that was carved out into swan, and started to chuck the swans beal off.

"Ow, ow, ow," She muttered, running back to the man and passing him back his knife. The glass was beginning to hurt, but before it could hurt her, she stuffed her body under the table, grabbing the unconscious man by the collar and stuffing the glass beak into his back gently.

"Sorry about this." _Hope he doesn't bleed, _she thought.

"Ah!" She man sprung up, and bonked his head on the table. Summer got out. Mission succeeded, all in under a few seconds.

The man also went out, accidentally running into the dance floor as he tried to free the glass swan beak out of his back.

"HELP. UH!"

He started to touch his back, making him look like he was scratching. Everyone who was dancing started to look at him, scrunching up their faces and exchanging him odd facial expressions.

Summer rushed towards him and started clapping, then soon trying the best she could to follow his retarded 'dance moves'.

"Aha. Whoo!" She started to call out to her mother. "Shout. Shout!"

Akiza caught on, and started to sing one of her songs, Shout.

Everyone looked at the dancing trio, shrugging and soon following their dance moves. Scratching there backs with one arm over their shoulders with another arm rubbing their back behind their waist.

"Whoo! Yeah!" Daphne shouted out, smiling as she put on her acting mode. The way she was dancing might be embarrassing, but at least the man wouldn't embarrass himself doing it alone.

* * *

><p>Daphne brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear and fixed her pony tail before serving a drink to one of the people at the wedding.<p>

As she passed the drink to the man, the girl beside him had her pupils sunk into her eyes, as she gasped at the waitress.

"Summer?" Her voice wasn't kind, and it definitely wasn't cheerful either. It was bleached in annoyance. Annoying to Summer that is, and she tried to hide it.

Summer's eyes widened as her eyes met with the girl.

"Noelle!" She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. But she walked away with her tray of food instantly, widening her eyes in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Noelle asked, coming up to her. She was in a black dress, and her hair was brown and wavy.

Their unexpected meeting was starting to become a burden. Summer didn't really have that much of a liking towards Noelle. She was such a small person in her life that never made a big impact. They knew each other in high school, and Noelle was always following Summer around, asking stupid questions that she didn't want her ears to collect.

The happy aura in the room started to drop.

"Bringing a chicken and cattier," She lied. The words coming out her mouth was a dish for the table to her right. But Noelle didn't saying anything about it, and kept on smiling, following Summer.

"Oh my god that is so funny! Guess what? I'm going on a cruise in Mexico next month before sophomore year," She exclaimed, smiling. "So what's next for you?"

"The dessert," She told her, grinning. _Well this is nice seeing her again… _

Noelle rolled her eyes. "No, what I meant was if you were going to do anything fun for the summer before grade eleven."

"Oh. That would be the fun vacation place that I haven't decided," Summer told her, nodding quickly as she turned around again, serving the next table. "Well, I guess I better be going."

"But-!" Summer had already walked away before another word slipped out of her friend's, or maybe not friend, mouth.

* * *

><p>After Akiza finished her current song, she spoke into the microphone and said, "Now will everyone clear the dance floor. The bride and her father would like to share a special dance." She placed her hands on the strings of her guitar, as the flood of humans cleared the dance area.<p>

Summer smiled weakly, clearing up the plates and cups. She took a small glimpse of the bride and her father dance on the floor through everyone's head.

Some fathers walked towards the dance floor also, hand in hand with their daughter. They started swaying their bodies as Akiza sang, making Summer's heart sink.

_I'll never get the chance to dance like them... I guess I just never will. _

They were so happy, Summer took note. The air was filled with happiness again and everyone looked the same with the same smile. Summer tried to blend in and smile also, but somehow she just couldn't.

Akiza walked up and gave her daughter a pitiful look as Summer picked up the sugar containers.

"I know," Akiza started, "I saw the look on your face."

"I don't want to talk about it," She said quietly.

"Summer-"

"Every time we do these weddings," She picked up another one of the glass cylinders of sugar, "the daughter and father dances. I just, I can't help but think I'm never going to do that." Summer walked to another table. "I know you're doing the right think keeping me from him but-"

"I'm just trying to protect you," Akiza explained. She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, which was as tall as she was. "Protect you from getting hurt, like how I was."

"You left him," Summer stated. "Um, Remember?"

Akiza bit her lip. "It's not that simple, Summer."

Her daughter sat down on one of the tables. "It feels like half of me is missing mom. Can't you see?"

Her mother sighed and sat on the chair beside her. "Meeting someone that shares the same DNA isn't the answer. It's getting to know yourself."

Summer gave her a look.

Akiza placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Daphne, look, I love you like a million sweetish fish."

Summer pursed her lips. "And I love you like a million Skittles."

The redhead women, smiled faintly, kissing the forehead of her daughter, before walking away.

* * *

><p>A picture of Lord Yusei Fudo showed up on her laptop screen. She leaned back into her chair, surfing through the website's page.<p>

She then bit her lip, and walked towards her closet to grab her gray shoulder bag that had a variety of anime buttons, to cute simple buttons to even buttons with funny sayings or even cute dinosaurs patched all over them.

After a few minutes, the bag was filled with some cloths, books, and other utensils.

Her hand rested against the doorknob, and the door opened. She gave one last look at her quiet apartment and turned back, closing the door behind her as her foot stepped outside, a new feeling rushing up to her as she nodded, smiling.

Kids were running around everywhere, with kites, or toys to play with. Daphne ran past them and spotted a yellow car, sprinting towards it.

"Taxi!" Her black raven hair blew over her shoulders and the car stopped. She hopped in and closed the door.

"Where to?"

"The airport in the south please!"

"…_. I think the most important thing right now for me is to find him, to find my dad." _

Akiza leaned her head onto the wall.

"So this is what you want," She whispered.

"_Mom, I know you said it was up to be to write the rest of my story, but, you've been writing it for me, mom. Now it has to be my turn."_

* * *

><p><strong>You guys should go check out the summary of the movie, it'll make more sense when you read this.<br>**

**Ahem, anyway! Yeah new story. Whoot...! **

**All I got to say is Enjoy?**

**Oh! Also. I know I used Hakase as Yusei's Fathers name, and Hakase only means _Doctor _and is not a name. But come on, he doesn't have a name in the series anyways! And I feel bad for making up a non-canon name... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read the story! I didn't check my traffic stats so I don't know the number in particular. But thanks anyway!  
>Also I would like to thank Starlight Mistress of Destiny, Anonymous reviewer Fire, and Seabreeze27 for reviewing! <strong>

**Thanks again to Seabreeze27 and to SamSam92 for putting this story as their favorites! **

**Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5D's, What a Girl Wants. But I do own Summer, Rodney, Aiden, and Mama Yusei's name.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Wow, how pretty.."

Her hands started to become sweaty as she bit her bottom lip and smiled. Everything was so new and exciting. She was finally in New Domino City, the city where her father slept, ate, did his everyday duties at. There was this adrenaline rush tingling inside of her, and her spirits were rising higher than ever.

She was just one step closer to meeting her father whom she never met for fifteen years.

She fumbled with her rainbow colored scarf, and plugged one of her blue earphones back in her ear, as she turned the volume on her I-pod a bit higher. Her eyes trailed left and right, looking at the beautiful lakes and cities in the distance as the red bus traveled over the Daedalus Bridge.

Her eyes were glued onto the sights and many tourist sights all over the place. Visiting a place like this is something she'll never forget.

* * *

><p>Summer jumped out of the moving train as she fixed her ponytail again as it was slipping off. Putting back her tourist magazine in her shoulder-bag she set her eyes on a hotel in front of her.<p>

She raised an eyebrow. "Great Domino Grand Hotel?" To her, the name sounded weird.

Rain started to fall, and she panicked slightly as she ran into the building, the golden bell on the door ringing.

The air was at a more high temperature once she set foot into the place. The hotel inside wasn't that classy, nor _great _or _grand_. It was mostly be best as described busy, considering everyone was sitting in tables, the chatter increasing the chances of her personal space bubble popping, and even paper planes were flying around. It was like a fast-foods restaurant, but more wild.

"…We all need someone to hold… like a helpless child.."

Someone was singing and playing the guitar, Summer noticed. She turned around, and sitting on the front counter to the check in table was a boy. He looked about sixteen or seventeen, or maybe even older. He had strawberry blond hair, and was really tall that Summer had no idea what his age was. To him she was just a small tiny seed. His eyes were hidden, so she didn't know what color they were.

She started to walk towards him, intrigued to the music he was playing, and singing.

"That sounded really good," She commented smiling. The teenager boy looked at her, his grey eyes showing.

_Grey eyes? _Summer thought. _Don't people have grey eyes when they die? _

But the eyes didn't look lifeless, but vice versa instead.

He grinned. "Thanks." He pried his fingers off the strings on his guitar.

His hair was styled in an odd way. It was spiked all up, but in the front his bangs laid down. It looked messy, but it suited him. And for some reason, up close it didn't look like he used any gel to stick it up or hairspray...

"That's very good skill you got on the guitar. You a musician?" Summer asked flatly.

"Yeah," he said. "You?"

Summer shook her head, and smiled again. "No, but I live with one back home."

"Oh," The boy replied.

"My mom," She said, nodding while she put her shoulder bag down at her feet.

"Oh! Well so, uh, you checking in?" He questioned, jumping off the counter and tapping the bell on the table. His goofy smile never leaved his face though.

As he stood, he was about a head taller than Summer.

She looked at him. "Side job?"

"Yeah. Need it for money," He said, nodding. "You know, for a life of a musician."

The raven-headed teenager nodded. "Ah. Got ya."

"Hey dude catch!"

Keys flied towards him as he caught it with his hands. He shook his head and looked back at the raven-haired girl with the cobalt eyes. "C' mon. I'll show you around."

"Okay," She muttered. He showed her the hallway between the counter and stairs.

"So the kitchen's through there," He told her, pointing, "And the washrooms in there." He pointed to the door that was currently being used, beside the staircase. "But I do warn you though. The water in the sink might explode in your face if you're not careful."

"What?" Summer gave him an odd look.

"Giving you a first warning," He told her. He put his hand on the red phone beside him. "Also, the phone doesn't work. We have no elevators... and the stairs creak.. and stuff…"

"Oh. Well I think it's not bad." Summer looked around, and noticed several holes in the walls, but she ignored it. "The name of the building definitely should be changed though."

He laughed. "I have to agree with you on that one."

The television started to chatter some words out of its system, as both the boy and girl looked up at it, the TV hanging on the wall with cables dangling in many directions.

_"Right about a few hours ago, Lord Yusei Fudo has announced today that he was giving up he was giving up his seat in the lords to run in the election as a commoner…" _

Summer's mind rung when the news mentioned her father's name. She smiled weakly when her father showed up on the TV.

"My dad," She whispered, walking closer. The strawberry blonde boy followed her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The reporter kept talking. "Lord Fudo who marries fiancée Sherry LeBlanc, who will become queen in the summer, also has a daughter, Rodney LeBlanc….."

Summers smile dropped at the sound of fiancée coming out of the reporter's mouth.

* * *

><p>Sherry looked up at her father, as Yusei walked away silently with some paperwork in his hands.<p>

"How'z our boy doing father?" She asked. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders, her French accent dripping in her voice. The woman was young, and was a beautiful woman with French descent.

"I'm saying if he doesn't ruffle up to many feathers, we're going to have ourselves a new prime minister," He explained, smiling at his daughter.

She looked at him, and then back at Yusei. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>Summer sighed. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Aiden."<p>

"Summer, he's your father. You traveled halfway around the world to see him." Aiden looked at her, his bold orangey blonde hair coming into her sight. "You can't turn back now.

"He's got a family now. You saw them, what would he want with me?"

Both of the new good friends were walking on one of the bridges that was built over top a river. They were having a simple, one on one conversation, Aiden showing her around.

From what he told her about himself, He was sixteen years old (a year older than her) and his last name was Hogan. He was the son of a man who was friends with Yusei Fudo, but Aiden hadn't really met the man in person other than television.

He paused for a second and looked away out into the river. "Well yeah you got a point there."

Summer rolled her blue eyes. "Shut up." He laughed.

"It's just, not as simple as I thought," She explained. "Maybe I should just go home and let him live on with his life."

* * *

><p>The next day she was on a bus again. She thought about what her new friend said to her yesterday.<p>

_"Summer, he's your father. You traveled halfway around the world to see him. You can't turn back now." _

Plans developed in her mind as she jumped out of the moving transportation vehicle. She was gonna sneak into her father's mansion, and… well, that's all she got as part of her plan to be honest.

Her raven hair blew into her cheeks as she ran towards her destination. There was a silver sign posted on a rectangle of cement that was connected to a black gate- Summer had no idea what that was called really.

The sign had the words 'Fudo Manor' carved out on it. She walked towards the gate, her heart skipping as she laced her fingers with the thin, black, metal bars of the gate, the whole picture of the mansion sketching itself right in front of her eyes, the detail absolutely high quality and perfect.

_That's dad's home… _

"Wow.."

A guard from the other side walked up to her, shattering her fantasy stage.

"Can I help you miss?" He asked.

Summer's mouth opened, to speak. But nothing came out of her mouth, before saying: "Um. Actually, no." She gave him a smile, showing her teeth. "Thank you."

She looked around, and then walked to her left, smirking as she reached one part of the gate where she wasn't visible to the guard from the outside or inside.

"Ow!" She accidently tripped while climbing over the metal bar fence, and fell down in the bushes flat on her butt. But ignoring the pain, she got on her knees and started to crawl her way out of the bushes, avoiding all the pointy sticks that poked into her small body.

Then she was greeted with another fence. Well, it really wasn't called a fence, more like a cement wall full of vines decorating it everywhere that stretched across the yard around the mansion. And due to Summers lack of vocabulary, and English not being her favourite subject, she _again _had no idea what that wall was called, or if it didn't have a name to be exact.

She rested her foot on one of the vines that was fortunately strong enough to hold her up. She grabbed another vine and pulled herself up. The leaves tickled her fingers and her climbing was fast, since she didn't want anyone to notice her that quickly.

* * *

><p>"That's wonderful. Yes, absolutely perfect. Thank you very much. Au Revoir!" Sherry spoke into the phone, turning it off afterward.<p>

"You haven't forgotten Lady Wrightwood's fashion show this afternoon hazn't you Rodney?" Sherry asked her. Her daughter sighed, brushing her short blonde hair behind her ear. "She's sponsoring us. We have to be there!"

"But Lord Fudo said zat we didn't have to try so hard," She complained, putting down her pencil she was playing with. Today was boring, and the house was so quiet.

Sherry's daughter was a good, fifteen years old with average height, and also she was very beautiful, and her eyes were emerald, just like her mother. She looked like a mini version of her mom, but instead her hair was short and not long.

"I'm not going to get married for another five weeks and until then we have to keep up with appearing," The older women explained. "Look what had happened to Akiza Izinski last summer. You don't want that."

Rodney gave her a strange look. "Who's Akiza Izinski?"

Sherry folded her hands. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>Summer squinted her eyes and grunted, brushing back her hair behind her ear as her head popped up from behind the cement wall. She grinned, and pulled herself over, sitting on the edge.<p>

Her bag caught stuck on one of the vines though, sadly.

Summer groaned and she started to pull the bag out, but it wouldn't budge from its spot. It was stuck there, really stuck.

She pulled on it for a couple of times. And this time she pulled it with so much force in her small hands that she her bag had gone flying overtop her head and her eyes had widened, and then she was falling backwards.

"KYA!"

Inside the mansion, Rodney dropped her fork, surprised by a sudden faint scream coming from outside. She looked out the fat window.

"Mother, did… did you see that?"

Sherry looked up from her paperwork. "What are you talking about?"

"Over there.." She pointed outside the window, her finger leading towards the small portion cement wall that surrounded the mansion. ".. I think there was a possibly large bird falling off the wall.."

Sherry glanced outside and lowered her eyebrows. "Your hallucinating."

Outside, Summer touched her temple and got up. She was now successfully on the other side, after some _weird _experience of climbing up a cement wall. Her sweater and jeans had many leaves stamped on them, but she brushed them off quickly and immediately standing up.

She looked around nervously, finding a place to hide and trying to stay invisible. She would remember in her childhood she would always read novels where people had magical powers like Harry Potter, one of her favourite series. If only she just had a magic cape like him that would make her invisible, everything would be perfect.

Bouncing behind a long thin bush she looked around and into the windows, searching for human figures. She ran behind another tree that was closer to the mansion. She then ran across a…. big window…

Summer swore she saw someone look at her for about one second.

Rodney looked at her mother and the window strangely. She just shook her head, agreeing to the fact that maybe she was just hallucinating after all.

The black-haired girl walked up the steps on the very left side of the mansion; she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and took a peek inside a window.

There was people eating breakfast on the dining area, but she ignored them, and her eyes were set on her father who was wearing a suit, and who was fixing his blazing blue tie.

But to her surprise, a girl with short, shoulder length blonde hair dropped her mouth open and pointed at her. Summer couldn't hear, but she guessed she screamed at the sight of her.

Yusei looked away from Sherry's father and dropped their conversation, and looked at his future daughter. "What's wrong?"

Summer ran away quickly, staring at the ground with her eyes filled with shock.

"There's someone at the window," Rodney exclaimed, panic rising in her emotions. "I-I'm positive! And I'm definitely not hallucinating this time!"

Sherry glared at the window. "It must be those paparazzi again."

Yusei walked out of the door, accidentally bumping into her mother. He looked at her. "Can you call the police for me, mother? Thank you. I can't tolerate with the paparazzi anymore." Yusei briskly walked out of the dining room, as her mother fixed her sunhat on her head.

Summer panted, swinging her bag over her shoulder again as she ran across the field away from the people. She got noticed, that was bad.

But it wasn't like she wouldn't get noticed anytime soon. Eventually she would, because she came here to meet her father.

She then turned a corner.

"Whoa!" Summer swung into someone's arms, her wrist was grabbed by strong hands, and her waist was held tightly. She gasped, and looked at her kidnapper.

Realization smacked her upside the head. Her father's face was right there, in front of her, and she was captured by him. She traced his blue cobalt eyes, and his crab like hair that was black with yellow highlights with her memory. It was him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked calmly. His face was stern, but he showed no indication of harm.

Summer opened her mouth slightly. "It's you..."

"You don't have to spy on me," Yusei said. "There's no story here you need to know about."

Summer shook her head. "Uh, but you have the wrong idea, I-"

Yusei walked towards the house. "I don't mean to do any harm but you'll have to show me proof."

She sat down in the chair that Yusei put in the middle of the empty space inside his mansion in the hallways.

"You sit down there," He said calmly again. "Just tell me who sent you here."

But nothing flew out of Summer's mouth whatsoever. She just sat there, staring at the man who was her father that she had never met in person in all her life time. She now had a completely different feeling in her. It was mixed in together with many different feelings and emotions.

He sighed. "Okay then, I'll just take one picture with you, and you can leave."

A smile tugged at the corner of Summer's lips. "But I already have a picture of you."

Sherry, Yusei's mother, and Rodney started walking towards them, as Summer grabbed an envelope out of her bag. She took a picture out, and passed it to Yusei, who took it in his hands. Sherry and Rodney took a quick peek.

It was a photo of when Yusei was younger, about twenty years old.

"Where did you get this?" He asked quietly, making sure she was able to hear.

Summer, looked at him straight in the eye. "I got it from Akiza."

Sherry lowered her eyebrows as she looked at the raven-haired girl. "That doctor you met in Morocco?" She asked him.

"Why would Akiza give this to you?" Yusei asked the girl. Summer shrugged.

"She thought she wanted me to know what my father looked like," She explained, tugging a piece of her hair. Yusei stared at her, in silence as Sherry gave him a confused look and one at the girl also. Yusei's mother was none other than surprised, and Rodney did the same as her mother, giving her confused expressions.

"I'm Summer Izinski," She stated, "Akiza's daughter."

Yusei's brown-haired mother gasped.

"According to this," Summer took out her birth certificate. "I'm your daughter to."

Sherry rubbed her temples, surprised just like everyone was.

"I, I haven't.." Yusei stuttered, which was very unusual for him. He was just, shocked, really, really, absolutely, shocked. "This is impossible."

Summer's slight grin dropped.

"It has to be a mistake," He told her. Sherry grabbed the photograph from him.

"Yes," She said, "it haz to be a mistake. A piece of paper cannot prove anything." She threw the photograph into Summer's face, which she caught.

Summer shook her head, looking at Yusei again. "Well as far as I know, you're the only man she ever thought of."

The Lord's stare never tore from the girl that he started to notice_ look so much like him. _

"Yusei," Sherry started, "can I have a word with you in private?" Yusei didn't move. "Yusei, do you actually believe this girl?"

Summer bit her bottom lip, and stood up. Maybe he was right. "Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have come. I mean, I can tell this is a big shock for you and I know because I'm also freaking out and I known about this since I was two." She sighed. "And I mean don't get me wrong but I'm freaking out in a good way and I dreamt about this my whole life and I've-" She cut herself off and continued, "well maybe not an entrance like this but something a little more graceful," She rambled. "I can see that this is probably a mistake."

She took her bag off the floor and swung it over her shoulders, and she started to walk towards the front door, her boots clanging on the floor as they echoed in the silent hall.

Yusei walked after her. "Wait, sorry but did you say you've known about this your whole life?"

Summer turned around. She nodded. "Yeah."

Yusei's mother shrugged. "Good. Well now that we've got that settled, why don't I get you some tea and a piece of fruit cake?" She offered.

"But your mother didn't feel I deserved the same consideration," Yusei told her. _How come Akiza never told me...? _

Hisako, Yusei's mother pursed her lips. "No to the fruit cake then..."

Yusei looked to the side. "How could she keep something like this from me…," He muttered.

Sherry laughed nervously. "Excuse me Yusei but what happened to the mistake theory we were talking about?"

Summer didn't want to hear this anymore; instead she started after the front door again, her boots echoing in the halls again.

"No, wait a minute, ducky!" Hisako shouted. The old women looked at her son. "Yusei, I know this is a shock but you can't just let the girl go." This made Summer turn back around. "Not until we gotten to the bottom of this."

Sherry's father spoke up. "Must I rent a hotel?"

"And do what?" Sherry snapped. "Tell them that one of the candidates for prime minister is asking to rent a room for a teenage girl?"

"Can you leave the press out of this, Sherry?" Yusei asked.

"But-"

"I absolutely agree," Hisako commented. Sherry sighed in relief. "I mean the girl should stay here with us."

Sherry's eyes widened as she stared at the elderly women.

Yusei looked at her mother, confused, stressed out and surprised at the same time. He had this inside urge to slam his head on a wall to release the stress and his shock state. He was going to get a new set of wrinkles this next couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>"Darling, Yusei. All I'm saying is before you let this girl stay here you should check on her," Sherry insisted, patting his shoulders as he poured some coffee into his mug.<p>

"Check what?"

"I don't know? DNA, criminal records, blood type…"

"Sherry, she already has a birth certificate, my photograph... And she has my eye colour and hair color," He told his fiancée flatly.

"What will the press think about this?" Sherry asked.

Rodney pranced up to them from behind her mother. "I absolutely agree, Lord Yusei. Just in front of the newspaper you will see 'Lord Yusei Fudo and love child shocker."

Yusei took a sip from his mug. "She's apparently not a love child…" He took a spoon and began to stir some sugar in his brown liquid coffee. "Her mother and I were married."

The blonde French women nearly choked on her tea.

"Well, not technically," Yusei exclaimed, looking at his fiancée. "It was a non-official one in Morocco... We were going to make it official when we got back, but for some reason Akiza decided to some reason leave without telling me why... Well anyway she left."

"And taking something of yours with her," Rodney pointed out, gesturing towards his biological daughter outside the window talking to his mother Hisako Fudo.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't bother strengthening Sherry's accent in this chapter, really because I just don't know how to... <strong>

**I also feel bad for making Sherry one of the antagonists. I mean she's a great character and I like her. I just didn't want to pop another random OC as Yusei's Fiancee. And since I support Akiza/Aki/Yusei**, **and people would usually make Sherry Akiza's love rival.. then why not? **

**And I gave a canon character a non-canon name... oh no... But well, Mama Fudo needed a name. The main character's grandmother is also an important person in the movie/my story... So she needed a name!  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! **

**Review Please :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really really, truly sorry for not updating for over a month.. this months been pretty busy for me.. and I never ever had the time to update. **

**I hope you enjoy this late chapter anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The mansion was more like a castle. There was at least an inch of gold somewhere everywhere she looked at. The chandeliers were made out of gold, the window frames, picture frames, chair feet, the walls had gold on them. Everything, even the doors for goodness sake had gold decorated on them. Summer tightened her grip on her bag. She knew that New Domino was a high class city and that her father came from a royal family and all, but she had no clue that he lived in a _fairy tale castle_.

She was in great shock as she explored the house.

"Here we are." Hisako lead her granddaughter to one of the rooms that she was going to be staying in. Her eyes sunk into their sockets at the sight of how fat the door to the guest bedroom was.

The elderly women put her two hands on top of the handles and pushed the door open. Light scurried out of the room, and a bed bigger then king-sized, a huge chandelier, three windows that gave off great scenery from below, chairs, tables and sofa's, a door leading to a separate bathroom, and a fire place sprung into Summer's sight. Her eyes widened as she gasped. But to top it off, everything obviously was gold.

_Wow… How amazing... I get to live here until I go home? ! ? _

"Will this room work for you?" Hisako asked.

Summer looked at her, her mouth still gaping widely. "Will it work? Are you kidding me? This room is incredible! I mean, it's bigger than our apartment from back home in New York!"

Hisako smiled. "I'll go get one of the butlers to get your luggage up here then."

The teenager smiled back. "Thank you so much Lady Hisako!" She gave her a hug, but Hisako released Summer from her immediately.

"No hugs dear," She explained, putting up her hands in defense. "We only show affection to cats and dogs…"

"Oh." Summer nodded, looked to the side. "Right…"

_Affection to cats and dogs…..?_

But she smiled, and hugged her grandmother anyway. She laughed slightly. "You rock." Hisako's mouth twitched into a slight smile and she walked out of the room, getting one of the butlers.

Summer continued to adore the room as she walked around it. She giggled slightly as she sat overtop the massive bed, tracing her fingers over the golden coloured fabric of the blanket.

* * *

><p>Akiza sprung from the sofa in her apartment, patting her red pajamas as she picked up the ringing phone on the coffee table. She put down the magazine she was reading and answered into the phone, "Hello?"<p>

"…Akiza?" She recognized that voice. It was him.

"…Yusei." Akiza walked around in circles. "Y-Yusei... is-is she there? Is she alright?"

There was a small pause at the other end as Akiza waited, concern for her daughter entering her emotions. She heard Yusei shuffle around in his seat, replying quietly, "Yeah... she's, she's here...She's fine."

Akiza sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

"Akiza, why didn't you tell me about this..?" Yusei questioned through the phone. He said it quietly and calmly, his shock state still attached onto himself. "Fifteen years later she's at my door step un announced….."

"And what… Put a dent in your political career..? Yusei if you're just afraid just send her back," Akiza told him quietly walking towards the window. The message her daughter left on the phone before she left for New Domino replayed in her head.

"No, that's not it… This is finding out that I had a daughter for half my life." Yusei covered his face with his hands, letting the phone drop on his left wrist.

Akiza looked down, as she pursed her lips together.

Yusei sighed. "Akiza…"

"I... I didn't want her to get hurt," Akiza explained.

"What does that mean," Yusei whispered. Stress was running around in his brain right now.

"Your advisers... They gotten you this far haven't they?" She hung up the phone, feeling a few tears leak around the edges of her eyes. But she held them back.

* * *

><p>"All we know is that she's an American, that's full Japanese," Sherry's father told him. Yusei took a sip from his water.<p>

"What's wrong with that?" Yusei asked. His daughter who he never even met his whole life was actually not as bad as he thought. Not that he had a thing against her, but he thought it was odd that she even took the risk in getting caught by passing the boundaries of his deceased father's home.

"That's the problem," Another companion of Yusei's said. The raven-haired man put down his cup of water.

"Well I think she's mature for her age. You shouldn't be too stereotyped about her." All three older men sitting in the long table just exchanged glances at each other, shrugging or sighing.

The ironic thing was that Yusei had no idea his biological daughter had turn up music full blast in the current bedroom that was being used by her, and was doing physical activity in the large room - as in jumping on the bed while laughing for minutes straight.

"And really well-mannered," Yusei added.

Outside of the room, Summer came out sliding on the slippery floor in her socks and pajamas. One of the butlers walked towards the stairs with her plate up lunch.

Summer slid towards him and grabbed the piece of bread off the plate. "Thanks so much!"

The butler ran after her. "Your lunch Miss. Summer!"

Yusei drummed his fingers on the table. "And... self-contained?"

Summer started to dance across the room with her radio in her hands blasting out music again. She danced passed one of the maids, who gave her a disgusted stare while shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Rodney ran towards the phone that rang. She fiddled with her fingers and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Excitement was within her, and she picked up the phone hesitantly, smacking it against her ear.<p>

She paused for about five seconds before saying, "Fudo Residence, Rodney speaking."

"Hi." The blond lowered her excitement as her spirits fell among hearing a different voice then she was expecting. "Is Summer Izinski there by any chance?"

She felt an annoyed vein pop through her forehead. "Not here," She instantly stated. But she rethought about it. "Actually… there is no one here with zat name… Sorry."

There was silence on the other end, but the voice spoke again. "Well, if you see her by any chance… Can you tell her that Aiden Hogan is trying to find her?"

"Absolutely," Rodney chimed, but she slammed the phone back down too quickly. "Not," She added.

A person looking for Summer? The French girl quirked an eyebrow upward, tapping her manicured fingers on the wooden table.

_Wonder who that was. _

He closed the door quietly, pure silence falling over him as he walked towards his desk, formally his father's desk. Placing his mug of water onto the wooden table, he sat down and unfolded the newspaper. His face was stuffed in the ink covered paper, and he suppressed a sigh.

HIs private room was like a library. The walls were apparently and literally book shelves and each of them had books, dictionary or atlases stacked on them. Even the doors from the inside were bookshelves. Its appearance made it looked like he could be trapped in the room and there was no exit. Also it was a pretty good place when you wanted to be surrounded by comfort.

The newspaper had lost his interest and he was currently focused on the ceiling, until one of the doors opened, his deserted paradise sanctuary disturbed.

"?"

He looked at the door. "Summer."

"I'm not disturbing, am I?"

"No, you're not. And you can call me Yusei; you don't have to be formal Summer."

She smiled, and he quickly noticed she has Akiza's smile. "Yusei, okay then." She looked around, and noticed the bookshelf walls. "Well this is a cool room."

Yusei nodded in agreement. "Um, Summer?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the Royal Dress Show."

"Dress show?" She asked. Another smiled graced her lips. She sure liked to smile. "Is it like a fashion show?" Her blue sweater lowered down; as she stuffed her pockets inside them letting them hang. She started to ask about a fashion model, wondering if she'd be there.

Yusei had no idea what she was talking about though, and told her about the people who would be in the show, saying how he had to be there, having to keep up with his appearances to different places.

"Yeah," He said, "it's like a fashion show." He finalized, starting to become more comfortable towards his biological daughter. "You think you could bare it?"

Summer shrugged, her loose black hair swaying. "Bear it? I mean that be..." She blinked a few times while shrugging again and grinned with her teeth showing. ".. That'd be cool."

Yusei tried to smile, but slightly.

The teenager smiled a bit and started to walk towards the door, but then turning on her heal and facing Yusei again. "I forgot." She held up a brown book from inside her sweater. Yusei didn't even know how she could fit a book like that inside her sweater.

The book was made of brown leather.

"It's for you," She offered, passing him the book. "It's pictures of me growing up, I thought you might wanna have it..."

Yusei put the book on his desk. "Thanks, Summer." The feeling of him always calling her by her name made her feel weird but she accepted it, knowing there was no other name he could call her.

She smiled again. "Okay." Walking out of the room, she gave him a little wave.

Yusei looked at the book again, a pining to open it. He flipped the cover open, and picture of Akiza had met with his eyes. She was holding a baby in her arms that was wrapped in cloths, her recognizable red magenta hair and brown eyes had stored though his mind.

On the first two pages there was about pictures of both Akiza and Summer as a newborn. They were all glued on perfectly, with stickers of hearts and butterfly's stamped on the corners of the picture.

He gently closed the book, sliding it to the end of his desk.

* * *

><p>Summer opened the large double doors to her room, about to walk down the stairs before being interrupted.<p>

"Oh, Summer!"

The black-haired girl stopped as the blonde girl who was right across from the guest bedroom she was staying in walked up to her. Rodney grinned sweetly.

"So you mind if you helping me with something?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Rodney led her to her room. It was big, like every other room and was decorated in gold... like every other room. Summer saw a few dresses piled on top of the bed. Summed wrapped a hand around her other arm.

"I just can't decide on what to wear to the dress show tomorrow," Rodney stated, pointing towards the dresses and pretty clothing. They stopped once they reached her bed and turned around to face her future step sister. "I'm wondering about your opinion. What do you think I should wear?"

Summer looked at the cloths. She was surprised to see some cloths that she never saw the blond teenager wear before. Usually they were more classy and royal. But she actually had mini-skirts, and even corsets...

"Wow, you can go that funky for a dress show?" She questioned.

Rodney laughed slightly. "That's the whole point."

"Oh, okay..." Summer glanced back down onto the cloths and held up a blue purple plaid shirt with a belt wrapped around its waist. "This is really cute."

Rodney smiled. "Thanks, I'll wear that then." Summer nodded, leaving the room to go back downstairs. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>The orange, shiny motorcycle raced in front of the gates, the gravel on the road clashing together. He took off his helmet and observed the mansion. His mouth formed an O shape, saying 'wow'.<p>

It was actually his first time setting his eyes on the mansion in real life. It took a while to find directions, but after pleading his dad to ask him which street the mansion was at, he finally made it.

A guard came up to him, though.

"What do you need sir?"

"I'm here to see a good friend of mine," Aiden said quietly, brushing his strawberry blond hair of his eyes.

"Do you have an appointment, sir?"

"No-"

"Then you can leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

"Chill out, you don't own the place," He said back.

_Well then... fine don't let me explain, _He thought, walking back to his orange motor bike.

* * *

><p>Summer picked up the perfume bottle curiously. She sprayed a small amount of the substance in her hand, sniffing it and instantly rubbed it onto her towel.<p>

"Okay then… an odd smell," She mumbled quietly to herself, before turning the tap on the sink to wash her face. But instead of running down the drain like how it should be, it spewed all over her face.

"GAH!" Closing her eyes, she spit out the extra water that flowed into her mouth, her hands making its way towards the tap. But she failed to turn it off, her hands slipping off the handle.

Stepping back, the front of her body nearly soaked, she moved her head out of the way, and slammed her hand hardly onto the faucet. She winced a bit, and her hand stung while she twisted it, finally the water turning off.

That took care of cleaning her face, she thought. She grabbed onto her wet under-shirt, scrunching it together as the extra water fell back into the sink.

But then she slipped again, her face almost colliding with the marble floors. Her hands grabbed onto the edge of the sink for dear life. Stumbling up, she quickly wrapped herself with towels and ran out of the bathroom, into the hallway and towards her room.

Her father, step-sister and soon to be step-mother stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her and she panicked and ran the other direction, where her room really was.

"I'm sorry!" She told them. "I'll be right there!"

_What a good add-on to my first impression, _She thought, opening her closet and changing into a pair of clean, dry cloths.

"Honey, we have to leave, we'll be late for the dress show," Sherry stated. "One of the butlers can drive her after."

Yusei looked up for a while, and looked back down.

Both Sherry and Rodney waved towards the door. "C' mon."

He looked up again, before heading out. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Women in dresses walked up and down the fashion isle. A blonde woman in a blue dress came down, the judges giving their thought on it.<p>

A judge that was a young boy, about the same age as Rodney, with blonde hair took out his card that had the number six. "Not so bad," He muttered, "just plain."

"Got that right," The judge, also a boy, beside him shot back as he held up a number five rating card.

Yusei looked at his watch, wondering if his biological daughter had come yet. Even though it probably was only a week since she was here, he had a fond spot for her already, and was a little protective to. Sherry smiled at him not knowing what he was thinking, as he grinned slightly back.

"This was more boring than I expected," Rodney said to her friend that sat beside her. Another model walked by. "That person can't even walk," She pointed out, and surprisingly the model got all three's. "Cliché. Typical. Needs to be more, um, I don't know... different."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Percy," She said, waving back to the butler.<p>

"No problem, Summer," He replied, driving away.

Just right when Summer stepped towards the door the guards waved her off, closing the door.

"Oh c'mon!"

She sighed, running to the left side of the building and turning the corner. Finding the closest door, she sprinted towards it and locked her fingers with the knob, taking a small breath.

_Please make me not get caught,_ she prayed, opening the door to be greeted by a stair case that sat in front of her. She glanced back outside, gently closing the door and walking towards the stairs. She grabbed a small flyer about the dress show, and stuffed it into her jacket pocket, running up the steps.

Her hands drew the white curtains to the side and women in dresses were in every inch and corner. Shuffling her way in between them, she looked around strangely. Another white curtain appeared before her.

"Um hey," She started, looking at the man beside her as she pointed her finger at the curtain. "Is this the way to the show?"

"Yes!" He said immediately, placing a hand beside her back. "One more second... 'Kay go! It's your turn."

A flood of people rushed towards her eyes, the strong light blindingthem, and her boot sliding across the smooth surface of the fashion aisle.

_Oh God, help me._

* * *

><p>"Where's your step-sister?" The brunette beside Rodney asked.<p>

She shrugged. "Who knows? The girl could swing down from a vine any minute now; she's absolutely similar to an animal if you ever got to survive a whole day with her."

Smiling, she waved to the blonde boy who was the judge who smiled back.

Her eyes trailed back to the runway, as her eyes widened and she gasped, along with everyone else in the room.

Sherry's jaw dropped, and Yusei was shocked.

"Oh my Goodness," Sherry's father said loudly.

The judges blinked at the frozen girl on the aisle. First of all, she wasn't in a dress, second she was making a fool of herself up there and ruining the show.

"She better walk or else the show will turn out like crap," The blond judge said. "But this is what I mean by making the show better."

Sherry and her father looked at Yusei. "Yusei?"

He rested his hands on his forehead. "I don't know what's happening," he answered.

Summer's lips twitched.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, heck no, heck no! Out of all people I was stupid enough to walk through the first set of curtains…. _

Many cameras flashed around her. She bit her lip. _I guess I have no choice. _

She took off her blue cap, and black jacket, tossing her flyer to a random man in the audience. Her lips twitched into a grin, as she threw her jacket over her shoulder. She walked, or _strutted_ in zigzags towards the other models, hoping she was making out a good impression.

Everyone else continued to look at her, some forming smiles.

It was weird, she never had the expectation of her journey to find her father become an adventure of some sort. Though she could say she was an adventurous person, in her whole life she didn't think she would ever come across something like this. Her heart was probably throbbing inside her chest, the rhythm of her heartbeat being the beat of the way she was walking.

The lights pierced through her, and she thought it could be burning her skin right now. How did the models deal with the sunlight shining through the windows like this?

How were people thinking of her?

_I better wing this or I'll end up embarrassed. _

The same blond judge looked at his two friends. "Who is that adorable creature?"

"I would take her in my arms anytime..," The brown-haired judge mumbled, while the other guy just grinned, as all of them took out a card with the rating of ten.

Her foot stopped at the end of the aisle, as she put on her best smile.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this but... _

"Thank you New Domino- AH!"

She felt a hand rest on her head as she sprang up, an older man asking her if she was alright.

"Yeah, sorry… I accidentally fell..," She claimed, leaping off the person as he smiled in apology.

_Nice going, Summer. And this all happened under one minute! _

* * *

><p>WillowAtlas: You're serious? All of that happened to you?<p>

She sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear as she typed in some letters onto her laptop keyboard. Her hands rubbed onto her pink pajama pants as sweat had formed on it. Today was a long say, she decided. And she hoped nothing like this would happen again.

Her fingers pressed against the enter key.

SummerIzinski: Yes! I'm definitely serious. I never recalled that it was a dream. It was real. I can't believe I embarrassed myself.

Leaning back into her chair she flipped up her cell phone, checking the time and seeing it was already eleven pm. Once she got home from the dress show, she had logged onto her chat, and had been talking with her childhood friend from back home nonstop. She actually started to miss home, having Chinese take-out for dinner with her mom and watching movies on the flat screen TV.

It had been a week, and she already missed everything.

But she was glad that she had accomplished her goal, on meeting her dad.

A dialogue bubble popped up on her window, and she read what her friend had typed in.

WillowAtlas: Wow Summer, you must be so embarrassed right now.

She rolled her eyes.

SummerIzinksi: I am... I don't want something like that to happen again.

WillowAtlas: Anyway, let's talk about something else for now! I bet you don't want to talk about this.

A smile appeared on her lips. Willow had to be her best friend in the whole galaxy of people. Whenever there were times when she needed to talk, she would always be there. She might be a little clumsy here and there, and she had a weird personality. Not many people liked her, and she always stood close to Summer in school, never detaching herself from her presence.

She felt safe with Willow, and happy.

WillowAtlas: So how have you been doing, Summer Izinski?

SummerIzinski: Bad, horrible, embarrassed, all of the above I mentioned before.

WillowAtlas: Oh yeah! Er... let me rephrase that!

Summer chuckled softly.

WillowAtlas: What have ya been doing?

SummerIzinksi: I went to a dress show and…

WillowAtlas: No! Something else!

She smiled. What was she going to do now that she found her father?

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think this is as well written.. simply because I had to rush through this..<br>**

**I'll make sure to update earlier this time!**

**Also, thanks to Kai16Ray, Sapphiet, blushing bookworm, NewObsessionxoxo, Smile-bestthingintheworld, and Starlight Mistress of Destiny who favourited or story-alterted this! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews to. **


End file.
